


Gameplayer

by Sinreti



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinreti/pseuds/Sinreti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für Anders ist das Leben meist ein Spiel, waren seine Kindheit und Jugend doch ernst genug. Somit nimmt er den hübschen, attraktiven Fremden, der ihn seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet auch mehr als Herausforderung denn als Gefahr wahr. Kann eine erste Warnung das ändern? Oder wird der Fremde dadurch nur noch interessanter? Gibt es überhaupt ein Wiedersehen? Und wer ist der Kerl überhaupt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Find your Game

**Author's Note:**

> Habe mich entschieden, diese Story auch auf einem gemischtsprachigen Portal zur Verfügung zu stellen, da gerade das Fandom und das Pairing im deutschsprachigen Raum eher sporadisch gesät ist. Würde mich über Feedback jeglicher Art freuen und bin gespannt, ob es auch hier deutschsprachige Leser gibt. Ist meine erste Story für dieses Pairing, seid gnädig. :-)

Er war nur mehr zwei Querstraßen von seiner Wohnung entfernt, als er sich plötzlich um die Hüfte gepackt, in eine Nebenstraße gezerrt und gegen die raue Steinmauer gedrückt fühlte. Überrascht hatte Anders Luft geholt, blinzelte nun in die Dunkelheit. Der abrupte Richtungswechsel hatte seinem ohnehin schon unter Alkoholeinfluss stehendem Hirn nicht unbedingt geholfen und so brauchte er einen Moment, ehe er den Blick auf den Mann fokussieren konnte, er nun vor ihm stand. Ein Schmunzeln hob seine Mundwinkel, ließ die kleinen Grübchen in seinen Wangen erkennen, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand.

„Du…“, meinte er dann zufrieden, hob eine Hand und legte sie um den Nacken des dunkelhaarigen Fremden. Er wusste keinen Namen, keine Geschichte, rein gar nichts. Nur, dass der Kerl seit ein paar Wochen nahezu überall auftauchte, wo auch Anders war. Ob sich das nun um eine Promotionfeier, einem fröhlichen Barabend oder dem Besuch des Striplokals handelte. Immer war da der geheimnisvolle, dunkelhaarige Mann, er ihn ansah – quer durch den Raum, über einen Tisch hinweg oder von der Bar aus. Anders hatte sich schon gefragt, wann der Kerl mehr tat, als nur zu schauen, aber bisher war er enttäuscht worden. Als Spielernatur, zu der sich Anders zählte, hatte er natürlich alles Mögliche getan, um seinen stillen Beobachter zu reizen und ihn so zu einem weiteren Spielzug zu motivieren. Bisher ohne Erfolg. Aber erfolglos zu sein war nichts, dass Anders zur Resignation brachte, viel mehr sorgte es dafür, dass er noch viel mehr Mühe in die Sache steckte. Heute hatte er ganz offen mit einem hübschen, dunkelhaarigen Kerl geflirtet, was in einem gemeinsamen Besuch der Toiletten geendet hatte. Alles in allem ein sehr erfolgreicher Abend, wenngleich Anders doch ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen war, dass sein Beobachter dann aus der Bar verschwunden war. Für einen Augenblick hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er ihn verschreckt hatte, sich dann aber mit einem Schulterzucken einen weiteren Vodka bestellt. Anscheinend war der Zug genau der richtige gewesen, wie er nun zufrieden feststellte, als sich ein größerer, schlanker Körper an ihn presste, sich eine Nase gegen seinen Nacken drückte und er mitbekam, wie der andere Kerl tief Luft holte, seinen Geruch förmlich einzusaugen schien.

 

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein…“, war dann das erste, was man ihm sagte. Die Stimme sandte einen Schauer durch Anders Körper. Genauso hatte er sie sich vorgestellt. Tief, geheimnisvoll, einen gefährlichen Unterton. Und mit einem Akzent. Britisch? Nein. Irisch.

Anders lachte nur, festigte den Griff in den dunklen Haaren und schickte seine zweite Hand auf Wanderschaft. Wenig prüde direkt zur Körpermitte. Er wurde mit einem Laut belohnt, der an ein Schnurren erinnerte.

 

„Vorsichtig zu sein bedeutet meist, sich zu langweilen“, erklärte er dann im Plauderton, schnappte leise nach Luft, als Zähne über seine Halspartie schabten. Auf der Hauptstraße fuhr ein einsames Auto vorbei, aber das störte die beiden Männer nicht. Das hier war eine ruhige Wohngegend, kaum jemand wäre noch unterwegs und niemand würde sich mitten in der Nacht in die dunkle Seitenstraße verirren.

 

„Oder aber es bedeutet, sein Leben nicht allzu schnell zu verlieren“, kam die knochentrockene Erwiderung, die eine Warnung mit sich zu tragen schien. Eine Warnung, die Anders in seinem alkoholumnebelten Zustand zwar hörte, aber nicht weiter kommentierte. Stattdessen lachte er.

 

„Sein Leben zu verlieren? Du bist ziemlich melodramatisch, oder?“, wollte er dann wissen, während seine Finger bereits am Hosenbund seines Gegenübers nestelten. „So schnell verliert man sein Leben nicht!“ Doch kaum, dass er geendet hatte, verschwanden die Zähne und die Zunge von seinem Nacken, wurde seine Hand beiseitegeschoben und fand er sich erneut fest gegen die Wand gedrückt, das attraktive Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinen entfernt. Braune Augen blickten ihn ernst an, der Mund war zu einem arroganten Strich verzogen.

 

„Man verliert sein Leben oft schneller, als man meint. Vor allem wenn man nicht weiß, auf welches Spiel man sich gerade einlässt!“

Und damit trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander – zu einem heißen, wilden Kuss, der Anders aufstöhnen ließ. Seine Hände wurden immer noch von seinem Gegenspieler an die Wand direkt neben seinem Kopf gedrückt, was ihn zu einer für ihn doch ungewöhnliche Art der Regungslosigkeit verdammt. Umso mehr versuchte er, den Kuss zu dominieren, verlor sich darin. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen.

 

Und dann…war es vorbei. Der Kuss, die Berührung. Einfach alles. Er öffnete die Augen, in Erwartung den anderen Mann nur ein paar Zentimeter von sich entfernt stehen zu sehen und das Bild zu genießen, dass er geschaffen hatte. Irritiert blinzelte er, als da nichts war. Nur Leere.

„Was zum…?“ Er rieb sich am Hinterkopf, sah sich um. Das war dann wohl ein ganz Witziger, der Verstecken spielen wollte, was? Nur, dass die Gasse kaum Möglichkeiten zum Verstecken bot. Verwirrt sah sich Anders um, machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Aber er war allein.

 

„He, Arschloch!“, rief er. „Das ist gegen die Spielregeln…“

Nur die Stille der Nacht schlug ihm entgegen.

„So ein Bastard…“, murrte Anders unzufrieden und wandte sich wieder seiner Wohnung zu. Dafür würde er ihn bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung büßen lassen. Die Zeit des stummen Beobachtens war vorbei, nun würde man richtig spielen.

 

Wie wenig ahnte der blonde Neuseeländer in diesem Moment, dass der Mann, den er sich als Spielpartner ausgesucht hatte, am nächsten Morgen ein Flugzeug nach England besteigen würde und das, was für Anders der Auftakt zum Spiel gewesen war, für den anderen das Ende bedeutete.


	2. Choose your Opponent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monate sind seit der letzten Begegnung vergangen. Wird sich Anders überhaupt noch an Mitchell erinnern können? Oh ja, er kann...und wie er kann!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hab ja schon ein bisschen vorgearbeitet. Daher heute gleich das 2. Kapitel!

**_Sechs Monate später:_ **

 

Mitchell beobachtete die Bar, in der der blonde Kiwi gerade verschwunden war. Anscheinend hatte sich an seinen Gewohnheiten über das letzte halbe Jahr nicht viel geändert. Er rückte die Sonnenbrille zurecht, barg die Hände dann wieder tief in den Taschen seiner Jacke und überlegte, wie er den Kontakt herstellen sollte. Das damals in der Gasse war ein Fehler gewesen. Er hätte sich nicht zeigen dürfen. Er hätte es dabei belassen sollen, den blonden Mann wie in den vorangegangenen Wochen auch, einfach zu beobachten. Aber da war etwas gewesen, das ihn zu ihm gezogen hatte. Außerdem hatte er damals die Rückflugtickets bereits in der Tasche gehabt und somit hatte er es als nicht so schlimm gesehen, seinem Instinkt nachzugeben. Dass sein Ziel just an diesem Abend mit einem dunkelhaarigen Kerl in der Toilette verschwunden war – und das sicher nicht, um Kochrezepte auszutauschen – hatte ihn in seiner Entscheidung nur bestätigt. Ein Mann wie Anders Johnson, der jeden Abend mit einer anderen Nachhause ging, würde es verkraften, wenn sich sein One-Night-Stand am nächsten Morgen quasi ohne Verabschiedung in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Und Mitchell? Der hatte sich das kleine Vergnügen in seinen Augen verdient, nachdem er für Wochen einem Mann hinterher gejagt war, der zwar hübsch anzusehen war, aber weitaus weniger Geheimnisse sein eigen nannte, als man ihm, Mitchell, bei der Auftragserteilung weismachen hatte wollen. Von geheimnisvollen Fähigkeiten war die Rede gewesen. Von seltsamen Geschehnissen im Umkreis der Familie. Ja, bis auf die Tatsache, dass es der Blondschopf mit beneidenswerter Leichtigkeit schaffte, jeden Abend wen neuen aufzugabeln, hatte Mitchell umsonst nach Fähigkeiten gesucht. Das hatte er auch seinen Auftraggebern gesagt und war somit zurückbeordert worden.

 

Und dann war da die Sache in der Seitenstraße gewesen. Anfänglich war es alles wie geplant abgelaufen. Anders hatte ihn erkannt, hatte sich offensichtlich etwas erwartet und Mitchell war sicher, dass innerhalb der nächsten Augenblicke die Einladung in dessen Wohnung erfolgt wäre. Ein Vampir zu sein hatte ungeahnt viele Vorteile, aber die Nachteile waren manchmal erdrückend. Abgesehen vom beständigen Durst nach Blut war da die Sache, dass man kein Haus uneingeladen betreten durfte, sofern es sich nicht um ein öffentliches Gebäude, ein Restaurant oder eine Bar handelte. Privathäuser waren tabu. Und da es immer äußert peinlich war, wenn man mit den Zehenspitzen an der Türschwelle verharren musste, hatte man sich natürlich Taktiken zurecht gelegt. Mitchell war sich sicher, dass er bei Anders vollen Erfolg gehabt hätte. Hätte…denn dann war ihm der Geruch dessen Blutes in die Nase gestiegen und für einen Augenblick hatte es ihm die Sinne vernebelt und war er nur Augenblicke davon gestanden, jegliche Selbstbeherrschung über Bord zu werfen und seine Zähne in der einladenden Nackengegend zu vergraben. Es hatte ihm die Kehle zusammengezogen, die Zunge und die Lippen hatten sich plötzlich ausgetrocknet angefühlt und mit klarer Sicherheit hatte er gewusst, dass der Blondschopf diese Nacht nicht überleben würde. Er hätte ihn umgebracht. Leer getrunken. Wäre in einen Rausch verfallen und hätte jeden Tropfen dieses kostbaren Blutes für sich haben wollen. Er hätte eine leere, leblose Hülle zurückgelassen. Mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, hatte er sich gelöst und den Mann gemustert, der gerade noch Witze darüber machte, ein Leben nicht so schnell zu verlieren, ohne zu wissen, wie knapp er davor stand, das seine zu geben.

 

Er hatte irgendetwas erwidert, immer noch versucht, den Schrei des Blutes zu ignorieren. Er durfte nicht nachgeben. Dann aber hatte er schon einen Kuss gefordert, wie als Kompensation dafür, dass ihm die Nacht durch die Lappen gegangen war. Er konnte den Alkohol schmecken, den der andere Mann großzügig zu sich genommen hatte. Er konnte auch noch das Aftershave riechen, das der Junge getragen haben musste, den sich Anders für sein kleines Zwischenspiel in der Toilette ausgesucht hatte. Er knurrte – zu leise, als dass der Mann es hören konnte. Sein Instinkt brüllte, dass niemand diesen Mann da anfassen durfte, dass er ihm gehörte, dass das leckere Blut seines allein sein sollte. Der Jagdtrieb in Mitchell verlangte, dass er die kleine Kröte, die Anders heute beglückt hatte, finden und töten musste, weil sie angefasst hatte, was ihm gehörte. Der Instinkt, so übermächtig, dass er Mitchell für einen Moment selbst Angst machte. Er riss sich los und war verschwunden, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

 

Als Vampir war es für Mitchell nicht neu, dass der Instinkt übermächtig wurde, jegliches rationales Denken vertrieb. Aber noch niemals vorher hatte er in diesem Ausmaß angeschlagen. Er mied Menschen für gewöhnlich. Sie waren zu schwach und zu fragil. Sie waren Nahrung. Und sie waren etwas, das er nie wieder sein konnte. Jegliche Menschlichkeit hatte ihn vor Jahren verlassen und jeder Versuch, sich zurückzuholen, war bisher kläglich gescheitert. Das war sein Fluch, ihr aller Fluch. Ewiges Leben und nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Mitchell war am nächsten Tag nicht gern in das Flugzeug gestiegen. Es hatte ihn danach gedrängt, den Mann ausfindig zu machen, noch einmal an dessen Nacken zu riechen, dessen Blut zu schmecken, ihn zu sich zu holen und zu behalten. Und während der letzten sechs Monate hatte es kaum einen Tag gegeben, wo er nicht an diese Begegnung gedacht hatte.

 

Dass er nun wieder hier war, hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er seinem eigenen Verlangen nachgegeben hatte. Viel mehr wäre ihm lieber, wenn er nicht wieder hierher kommen hätte müssen, der Gefahr fern bleiben könnte. Aber Herrick war sich sicher, dass mit der Familie etwas nicht stimmte. Dann war anscheinend eine Frau in Anders‘ Wohnung erschossen worden. Mit einem Pfeil. Mitten in die Brust. In Kombination mit anderen seltsamen Ereignissen und der bedenklichen Information, dass eine rivalisierende Splittergruppe der Vampire die Johnsons als Ziel auserkoren hatte, reichte, um Herrick misstrauisch zu machen und Mitchell noch einmal loszuschicken. Dieses Mal sollte er es aber nicht beim Beobachten gut sein lassen. Er musste näher ran. Sich einschleichen. Sie bespitzeln. Endlich in Erfahrung bringen, was diese Familie offensichtlich recht gut verheimlichte.

 

Mit einem Seufzen ging Mitchell nun auf die Bar zu, schob die Tür auf und zugleich seine Sonnenbrille auf die Stirn. Er hatte sich überlegt, ob er sich einen der anderen Brüder zur Brust nehmen sollte, hatte den Gedanken aber wieder verworfen. Früher oder später würde er dann dennoch mit Anders in Kontakt kommen und dieser könnte misstrauisch werden. Außerdem bot keiner der anderen guten Zugang. Anders trug quasi ein Schild spazieren  auf dem stand: ‚Für jeden Spaß zu haben. Los, mach mich an!‘

 

Es war eine Schicki-Micki.Bar und Mitchell fühlte sich schon gleich nach Eintritt völlig fehl am Platz. Aber er wusste, dass Anders auf derartige Lokalitäten stand. Er passte hierher und die Schicki-Micki-Weibchen, die er hier abschleppen konnten, entsprachen ganz genau seinem Geschmack – wenn er nicht gerade zu Demonstrationszwecken einen armen, unschuldigen Jungen in die Toiletten zerrte. Mitchell schnaubte leise, sah sich um und erstarrte, als sein Blick den aus zwei azurblauen Augen traf. Anders, am anderen Ende der Bar, hatte ihn schon entdeckt. Gut, er fiel hier auf, aber dennoch war er es gewohnt, sich so zu bewegen, dass er in der Menge unterging. Das schien den blonden Geschäftsmann nicht zu interessieren, der nun abfällig schmunzelte, ihm zuprostete und ihm dann den Mittelfinger hinhielt, bevor er sich wieder seiner heutigen Eroberung zuwandte. Eine vollbusige Blondine, einen halben Kopf größer als er selbst.

 

„Such dir doch was in deiner Größe, Junge!“, murrte Mitchell zu sich selbst, mit der Begrüßung überraschend unzufrieden. Aber mal ehrlich, was hatte er erwartet? Dass ihm Anders freudestrahlend um den Hals fiel und ihn zu sich nach Hause einlud. Haha. Genau. Vorläufig suchte er sich einen freien Platz an der Bar und bestellte sich unter dem skeptischen Blick des Barkeepers ein Bier.

 

Verdammt, es lief jetzt schon aus dem Ruder. Anders war alles andere als erbaut, ihn zu sehen und zu allem Überfluss hatte er ihn schon gesehen. Das nahm Mitchell die Möglichkeit, ihn noch ein wenig auszukundschaften und auf eine bessere Gelegenheit zu warten, um ihn anzusprechen. Die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass Anders zugänglicher wurde, je mehr er getrunken hatte – und er trank viel. Somit wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er ihn erst in ein paar Stunden angesprochen hätte. Das konnte er jetzt vergessen. Anders würde die Blondine entweder gleich abschleppen oder aber spätestens in einer halben Stunde die Bar wechseln. Er, Mitchell, würde nicht so erbärmlich sein und ihm von Bar zu Bar folgen und darauf warten, bis der passende Alkoholwert im Blut erreicht war. Er würde ihn auch nicht der Blondine mit ihren Plastikbrüsten und ihren Extensions überlassen. **_Er gehört dir!_ ,** zischte sein Instinkt, den er dann mit einem Schluck Bier zum Schweigen zu bringen versuchte. Es war ganz schlecht, wenn er seinen Instinkt bei seinen Aufträgen mitentscheiden ließ. Der Bastard machte immer alles kompliziert.

 

Die nächste Viertelstunde blieb er an der Bar sitzen, gab Anders Gelegenheit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er hier war. Dann schnappte er sich sein halbleeres Bierglas, verließ seinen Platz und drängte sich durch die gut besuchte Bar. Der Kerl, der neben Anders auf dem Barstuhl saß, wurde mit einem warnenden Blick vertrieben, der ihn vermutlich gern Reißaus nehmen ließ.

 

„He…“, grüßte Mitchell dann einfach. Er hatte anhand der Anspannung von Anders‘ Schultern gesehen, dass dieser bemerkt hatte, dass er sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, auch wenn er ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Er hielt den Atem an, als sich Anders nun zu ihm drehte. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich die Nase in den Wind zu halten und zu riechen, den einmaligen Geruch des Blutes wahrzunehmen, das ihn bestimmt bis in seine Träume verfolgen würde, wenn er denn welche hätte.

 

„Oha, Fremder. Mut gesammelt in den letzten sechs Monaten, hm?“

Mitchell runzelte angesichts der Begrüßung die Stirn. Er hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass er mit Vorwürfen überhäuft wurde. Oder aber angeschwiegen. Aber stattdessen kam eine flapsige Bemerkung und ein Lächeln.

 

„Mein Name ist Mitchell, nicht Fremder…“, stellte er sich dann erst einmal vor, versucht entspannt zu bleiben, als sich die Blondine nun näher beugte und Anders etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was diesen schmunzeln und nicken ließ, ehe er sich wieder ihm zuwandte.

„Freut mich, Mitchell. Ich nehme an, Stalken gehört zu deinen Hobbys?“

Erneut flüsterte die Blondine etwas und Mitchell merkte, dass sie ungeduldig wurde. Offensichtlich passte es ihr nicht, dass sie Anders‘ Aufmerksamkeit gerade teilen musste. Und es schien so, als würde sie gewinnen, denn Anders nickte und stand dann tatsächlich auf.

„Wie auch immer. Ich bin sicher, man sieht sich, Mitchell. Nicht wahr?“

Er zwinkerte ihm zu und begann dann, sich durch die Menge zu schieben, die Blondine an der Hand. Mitchell fasste blitzschnell nach Anders anderer freier Hand, hielt ihn auf und erntete einen überraschten Blick. Aber Anders hielt still. Die meisten anderen Menschen hätten ihre Hand eilig zurückgezogen.

 

„Ich muss mit dir reden…“, wählte Mitchell den direkten Weg. Anders erschien ihm als wer, der sich sonst einen Weg herauswinden würde.

„Ja? Wunderbar. Hier, meine Geschäftskarte. Die Öffnungszeiten stehen drauf.“

Und unter Mitchells verwunderten Blick machte er sich dann doch sanft los, winkte über die Schulter und verschwand mit seiner neuesten Eroberung. Das hatte dann sogar Mitchell überrascht, der einen Moment perplex und mit der Karte in der Hand sitzen blieb.

 

„Du Mistkerl…“, murrte er dann amüsiert, warf das Geld für sein Bier auf die Theke und folgte seinem Ziel dann. Anders brauchte gar nicht zu glauben, dass er das Spiel hier alleine bestimmte. Es gab immer mindestens zwei Mitspieler und nur weil Mitchell für einen gewissen Zeitraum den Spieltisch verlassen hatte, war er nicht ausgestiegen. Da gab es aber anscheinend einen blonden, frechen Kiwi, der meinte, sich schon auf der Ziellinie zu befinden. Na, dann würde man ihm mal zeigen, dass man sich des Sieges noch nicht sicher sein sollte, lange man nicht wirklich im Ziel stand.


	3. Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verschiedene Standpunkte und ein wirklich ärgerlicher Vampir...

# Kapitel 3 – Parties

 

Salt sah sich mit steigendem Unmut das Video, das zeigte, wie sich ein Kaffeeautomat im Flughafen verselbständigte, indem er einfach so einen Becher füllte. Besagter Becher schwebte dann davon und man konnte ihn auf den weiteren Videos bis zum Ausgang verfolgen, wo sich dann wie durch Geisterhand die Tür öffnete und der Becher nach draußen verschwand.

 

„Mist!“, fuhr er auf und ließ die geballte Faust auf den Tisch niedersausen, dass die darauf befindlichen Stifte und Blöcke hüpften.

„Welcher?“, wollte er dann von Pepper wissen, der nun seufzend nähertrat und seine Mitschrift durchsuchte. Er schien sich vom Wutausbruch seines Gegenübers nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

Dann zupfte er ein Blatt heraus und hielt es dem blonden Mann hin.

„John Mitchell. Der Kerl, den wir vor einem halben Jahr losgeworden sind. Scheint so, als hätten sie ihr Vorhaben doch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Vermutlich haben sie wieder etwas gehört und sind deshalb zurückgekommen.“

 

Salt nahm das Blatt entgegen und betrachtete das gezeichnete Bild des dunkelhaarigen Mannes, der nun drohte seine gesamte Operation auffliegen zu lassen.

„Verfluchte Vampire! Stecken ihre Nase überall hinein.“

Er zerknüllte das Papier und warf es frustriert in den Papierkorb, sah dann hoch, als Pepper sich verärgert räusperte.

„Was?“, wollte Salt wissen.

„Ich hätte das noch gebraucht.“ Peppers Stimme klang wie immer ruhig, auch wenn unterschwelliger Ärger in den dunklen Augen zu sehen war. Anders als Salt, der das Aussehen eines kalifornischen Beachboys und das aufbrausende Temperament eines Wirbelsturms besaß, war der dunkelhaarige Pepper ruhig, seine Stimmung nur sehr schwer zu deuten – bis es dann zu spät war.

„Warum?“, wollte Salt auch gleich eigentlich uninteressiert wissen, winkte ab. „War doch nur ein Steckbrief. Ist ja gleich wieder gemacht.“

Als Pepper darauf nichts erwiderte, sah er hoch. „Nicht?“, wollte er dann wissen, nun doch einen Hauch an Unsicherheit in der Stimmt.

„Natürlich. Warum besorgst du nicht ein Foto des Vampirs? Hm, Salt? Damit wir wissen, wie er aussieht, das wäre von Vorteil…“

Pepper deutete vielsagend auf den Bildschirm, wo gerade noch der Kaffeebecher ins Nichts des auckländischen Sommertages verschwunden war.

„Mist…“, murrte Salt, fischte den Zettel wieder aus dem Papierkorb und versuchte ihn gerade zu streichen.

 

„Was machen wir jetzt? Was, wenn uns der Vampir unser Ziel vor der Nase wegschnappt?“, wollte er wissen, fluchte, als er bei seinen Versuchen, den Zettel wieder halbwegs ansehnlich zu machen, noch eine Ecke abriss.

Pepper seufzte nur, hatte inzwischen schon längst eine weitere Kopie des Steckbriefs aus seinem Stapel gezogen und sah sich nun den durchwegs eindrucksvollen Werdegang des Vampirs an.

„Unsere Wissenschaftler stehen vor einem Durchbruch. Aber sie sind noch nicht soweit. Es scheint eine komplizierte Angelegenheit zu sein, einem göttlichen Gefäß auf Sparflamme seine ursprüngliche Kraft zurückzugeben, ohne es dabei explodieren zu lassen.“

Salt lachte. „Ja, das wäre eine schöne Sauerei. Können wir das auch einmal probieren? Bei einem der anderen?“

 

Pepper schüttelte angesichts der kindlichen Freude seines Partners – einem nicht mehr als 250 Jahre alten unsterblichen Wesens – den Kopf.

„Nicht für deine Unterhaltung, nein. Wir werden den Fisch doch jetzt schon einfangen. Bevor der Vampir ihn erwischt. Wer weiß schon, was diese Idioten vorhaben? Vermutlich nur, sich ihre Langeweile zu vertreiben. Ich habe Melody losgeschickt. Ein Succubus erschien mir angesichts der Vorlieben unseres Ziels als der passende Jäger.“

Salt schnaubte auf.

„Melody? Der arme Kerl. Sie wird ihn sprichwörtlich aussaugen, bevor sie ihn liefert.“

 

Pepper zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er wird sich erholen, bis es soweit ist. Außerdem braucht ihn die Herrin nicht für derartige Dinge, somit macht es keinen Unterschied.“

Er hob den Kopf, als Salt ihm nun ein reichlich derangiertes Blatt reichte, ein fröhliches Lächeln im Gesicht, als wäre er auf seine Arbeit mehr als stolz. Umso mehr entgleisten ihn die Gesichtszüge als Pepper nun nur seufzte, das Blatt nahm, es zerknüllte und wieder in den Papierkorb verfrachtete.

„Kümmere dich darum, dass eine Unterbringung bereit steht…“ Damit verließ er den Raum.

 

~~*~~

 

Mitchell verließ die Bar und sah sich um. Er war nur eine gute Minute hinter Anders und dessen Begleitung, allerdings schien von diesen bereits jede Spur zu fehlen. Misstrauisch runzelte der Vampir die Stirn. Entweder sie hatten das ausgesprochene Glück gehabt, das einzige vor der Bar wartende Taxi zu erwischen oder sie waren noch in der Nähe. Langsam ließ er den Blick gleiten. Irgendetwas kam ihm komisch vor. Er konnte es nicht benennen, es war mehr so ein Bauchgefühl. Aber in seinen mehr als 120 Jahren als Vampir hatte er gelernt, auf sein Bauchgefühl zu hören. Selten hatte sein Instinkt ihn fehlgeleitete. Ohne sein aktives Zutun wurden seine Augen schwarz. Nicht nur die Iris und die Pupille, nein, der gesamte sichtbare Teil des Augapfels war pechschwarz. Pechschwarz wie seine Seele. Wie die Seele eines jeden Vampirs. Seine Fangzähne drückten bereits gegen seine Lippen und er zog die Lippen an, um ihnen Platz zu schaffen. Nein, etwas war definitiv nicht in Ordnung und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es mit Anders zu tun hatte.

Die Erinnerung an den Mann brachte auch die Erinnerung an den Duft dessen Blutes zurück und Mitchell fauchte leise und Besitz ergreifend. Seines. Anders‘ Blut gehörte ihm.

 

Ein Geräusch zu seiner Linken ließ seinen Kopf herumschießen. Gleich neben der Bar befand sich eine Seitenstraße – schmal und unauffällig. Selbst jetzt in der Dämmerung lag sie dunkel da, drang kaum Licht in die schmale Öffnung zwischen den Häusern. Da, ein Stöhnen. Natürlich.

Ein Blinzeln und die Transformation in den Vampir war rückgängig gemacht. Anders und seine Eroberung. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass der Blondschopf ein Ding für dunkle Gassen zu haben schien, das er anscheinend mit erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit auslebte. Ein Gefühl wallte in Mitchell auf, dass er in Ermangelung eines besseren Ausdrucks fast als Eifersucht beschreiben würde. Was natürlich Humbug war. Er war ein toter Körper mit einer nicht vorhandenen Seele, die sich vom Leben anderer ernährte und Tod und Vernichtung brachte. Gefühle hatten maximal in einer archaischen, bösen Art und Weise Platz. Hass, Neid, Missgunst, Gier…gut, da passte Eifersucht dann vermutlich wieder ganz gut dazu.

Blieb die Frage, was er nun tun sollte. Der Vampir in ihm drängte ihn dazu, das kleine Intermezzo in der Gasse zu unterbrechen. Anders sollte keinem anderen gehören. Er war Mitchells Eigentum, sein Besitz. Er gehörte ihm. Der vernünftige Teil in ihm, der zunehmend an Präsenz verlor, je plakativer die Geräusche aus der Gasse wurden, verlangte, dass er blieb, da er sich sonst seinen Weg zu Anders‘ Zusammenarbeit verbaute. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieser ihn vermutlich nicht nur für verrückt hielt, wenn er nun in die Gasse stürmte, die Frau packte und ihr die Kehle herausriss, wie sich das sein Vampirich gerade eindringlich wünschte.

 

Unsicher ballte Mitchell die Hände zu Fäusten und lockerte sie wieder. Das hier war ein Kampf, den er nun seit seiner Wiedererweckung führte. Vernunft gegen Instinkt. Manchmal gewann er, häufiger verlor er. Er hatte erst kürzlich getrunken, also sollte es eigentlich nicht so schwer sein, den Vampir in Zaum zu halten. Ein gefütterter, satter Vampir war leichter zu bändigen als ein hungriger. Trotzdem verlor er hier von Sekunde zu Sekunde an Boden. Jedes verräterische Stöhnen ließ ihn sich noch mehr anspannen. Jeder Laut führte dazu, dass er sich der Gasse näherte.

 

Dann änderte sich etwas. Das Stöhnen, vorher eindeutig lustvoll und verlangend, bekam eine andere Note. Erst einen Augenblick überrascht, dann beinahe schmerzhaft. Das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wurde auch übermächtig und Mitchell konnte nichts gegen eine weitere Verwandlung tun. Nur sehr mühsam konnte er sich dieses Mal wieder entspannen, während die Laute aus der Gasse immer gequälter wurden.

„Ah, scheiß drauf!“, murrte er dann, ehe er mit zielstrebigen Schritten um die Ecke bog. Auf den ersten Blick bot sich ihm nichts, das er nicht erwartet hatte. Da stand Anders, an die Wand gelehnt, die Hose bei den Knöcheln. Direkt vor ihm kniete die Frau und gab sich offensichtlich Mühe, Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Auf den zweiten Blick fiel Mitchell dann die blasse Hautfarbe des Mannes auf, sowie dessen geschlossene Augen und nicht zuletzt der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck.

 

Hier in der Gasse schlug sein Instinkt dann völlig zu. Die Zähne waren blitzschnell ausgefahren, ein gefährlicher Knurrlaut kam aus seiner Kehle, der die Frau lange genug ablenkte, dass sie zeigte, was sie wirklich war. Für einen Wimperschlag konnte Mitchell lange Schwingen erkennen, die sich hinter ihr erhoben und wie überdimensionale Fledermausflügel wirkten. Auch sie erkannte, wer sich ihr hier in den Weg stellen wollte und zischte wie eine Schlange, ehe sie sich aufrichtete. Ein Wesen der Nacht erkannte eine anderes wohl, wenngleich Mitchell nicht damit gerechnet hatte, hier so jemanden zu finden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Anders lebloser Körper an der Wand tiefer rutschte und dann haltlos am Boden liegen blieb. Die Frau machte einen Schritt nach vorne, leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, entfernte den Rest der weißlichen Flüssigkeit, die dort noch klebte.

 

Mitchell fauchte, der Vampir in ihm sah sein Eigentum verletzt und forderte wilde, blindwütige Rache. Hell wie das Höllenfeuer selbst loderte die Wut über dieses Vergehen auf. Er beugte sich leicht vor, die Haltung auf Angriff und Vernichtung ausgelegt. Doch die Frau…das Wesen schien vor einem Kampf zurückzuschrecken. Sie starrte den Vampir einen Moment lange an, warf dann einen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Menschen und entschloss sich dann wohl für einen strategischen Rückzug. Ein Rückzug, der sich schwierig gestalten sollte. Zwar hatte sie mächtige Schwingen, die sie davontragen konnten, aber die schmale Gasse bot kaum Möglichkeit, diese einzusetzen. Bevor sie sich also eine geeignete Position suchen konnte, war der Vampir schon auf sie zugestürzt, hatten sich dessen Finger schon um ihre Oberarme geschlungen und die Zähne in ihren Nacken gebohrt. Ein schriller Schrei erklang, Blut füllte Mitchells Mund. Totes, ekliges, schwarzes Blut, das ihn würgen ließ. Er sprang zurück, spuckte das Blut aus, fauchte und knurrte. Die Frau hielt sich eine Hand an die verletzte Stelle, nun eindeutig Furcht und Panik im Blick. Furcht und Panik, die so groß waren, dass sie ihren Verstand umnebelten und ihr erst zu spät einen möglichen Fluchtweg eingaben. In dem Moment nämlich, da sie sich aufrichtete und bereit war, ihre körperlichen Reize einzusetzen, war der Vampir schon wieder da. Und das letzte was sie in dieser Welt sah, war ein Paar pechschwarzer Augen, die bar jeder Emotion zu sein schienen und Reißzähne, die sich auf ihre Kehle senkten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an alle, die sich die Zeit nehmen, Kudos zu geben oder zu kommentieren! :-)


	4. Set the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...wo Mitchell ausgetrickst wird und Anders dennoch nichts dabei gewinnt.

Kapitel 4 – Set the Rules

„Keine Ahnung, was das war…“, fauchte Mitchell mittlerweile mehr als wütend in das Handy. Anscheinend glaubte man ihm nicht. Er brauchte kein Empath zu sein, um die unterschwellige Skepsis in Herricks Stimme zu hören.  
„Eine Frau. Mit Schwingen. Und wehe dir, du kommst jetzt noch einmal damit an, dass mein katholisch-irischer Glaube mit mir durchgegangen ist. Das war kein Engel. Das…Ding war weit davon entfernt ein Engel zu sein.“  
Er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu brüllen und nur der Blick auf den bewusstlosen Mann auf dem Bett hielt ihn zurück.  
„Schon gut, schon gut…“, konnte er Herricks beruhigende Stimme hören. „Ich werde die Beschreibung weitergeben und dich informieren, sobald wir ein Ergebnis haben, auf das deine…Begegnung passt.“  
Mitchell schnaubte abfällig und legte auf. Er wusste, wann man ihm nicht glaubte und bei Herrick war das mehr als deutlich durchgeklungen. Dabei war genau sein Schöpfer und Mentor immer derjenige, der davon redete, wie viele Wesen von der Menschheit unbemerkt auf diesem Planeten lebten.  
Und dann? Wenn man einem begegnete? Nicht genug, dass man nicht benennen konnte, was das gewesen war, glaubte man einem nicht einmal.

Mitchell legte das Handy beiseite und trat dann an das Bett heran. Die Blässe war ein wenig aus dem Gesicht des Menschen verschwunden und auch die Züge hatten sich wieder entspannt. Aber er schlief noch.  
„Anders Johnson…du scheinst ja richtig gehend begehrt zu sein…“, stellte er dann für sich selbst fest. Ohne sein aktives Zutun beugte er sich tiefer, schnupperte am Nacken des Mannes. Er roch immer noch nach Alkohol, aber selbst dieser für eine Vampirnase beißende Geruch konnte die unterschwellige Note des Blutes nicht übertünchen. Süßlich. Voll. Es ließ einem das Wasser im Mund zusammenrinnen. Vorsichtig stützte Mitchell eine Hand neben dem Kopf seines eigentlichen Zieles ab, fing so etwas seines Gewichtes auf und beugte sich noch näher. So nah, dass er bereits die Wärme spürte, die von dem menschlichen Körper ausging. Nur mehr wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn von der Haut und der darunter liegenden Halsschlagader, die beständig reichhaltiges Blut transportierte, das so verführerisch roch, dass Mitchell hier und jetzt seine Zähne vergraben und den Mann bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer trinken wollte. Warum auch nicht? Er wäre vorhin in der Gasse ohnehin fast gestorben, hatte sein Leben verwirkt. Da war nichts gewesen, was vermuten ließ, dass er kein normaler Mensch war, also warum sich die Mühe machen und ihn am Leben halten? Für den ausgetragenen Kampf schuldete er ihm ohnehin etwas. Es wäre schnell vorbei, er würde es nicht einmal fühlen.

Inzwischen war er so nah, dass er seine Lippen auf die Stelle legen konnte, die er so gern durchbrechen würde, um an die dicke Ader zu gelangen. Er blähte die Nasenflügel, wollte diesen Geruch noch viel intensiver erleben. Seine Zähne verlängerten sich, schabten bereits über die Haut. Eine kleine Bewegung des Kiefers, ein Biss…

Er blinzelte und richtete sich mit einem lautlosen Fluch wieder auf. Das hier war kein Mittagessen, egal wie verlockend der Mistkerl roch. Er war immer noch seine Mission und wenn er ihn jetzt umbrachte, dann würde Herrick davon ausgehen, dass das Miststück wirklich nur Mitchells Fantasie entsprungen war, um über seinen Fehler hinwegzutäuschen, dass Ziel vor seiner Zeit leerzutrinken.  
Mit beiden Händen fuhr er durch seine vollen gelockten Haare, trat dann an das Fenster und sah hinaus. Die Tussi hatte sich, nachdem er raschen Prozess mit ihr gemacht hatte, in Rauch aufgelöst – sprichwörtlich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihn dann irgendjemand dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er den bewusstlosen Mann vom Boden aufgesammelt, über die Schulter geworfen und davon getragen hatte. Er hatte sich gerade einmal die Zeit genommen, ihm nachlässig die Hose wieder bis zu den Hüften zu ziehen. Dann hatte er Anders in Ermangelung eines anderen Versteckes in seine zeitweilige Unterkunft geschafft. Es war ein leerstehendes Haus in der Nähe von Anders‘ Wohnung. Sie gehörte den Vampiren, war speziell für seinen Einsatz hier angeschafft worden und somit konnte er sie problemlos betreten.

Die Frage war aber nun, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Die Anweisung aus London hatte ganz klar geheißen, dass er den Kontakt intensivieren sollte. Etwas, das ihm ja nun rascher als angenommen gelungen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Anders von den Geschehnissen in der Gasse nun endgültig mitbekommen hatte. Hatte er die Verwandlung gesehen? Den Kampf? Den Tod der Frau? Oder war er da schon bewusstlos gewesen und hatte nichts um sich herum mitbekommen?

Mitchell fluchte, verließ das Fenster, nachdem er draußen nichts ausmachen konnte und versicherte sich noch einmal, dass die Tür verschlossen war. Die Begegnung mit dieser Frau machte ihn nervös. Er wusste nicht, was sie gewesen war. Er wusste nicht, ob Anders zufällig ihr Opfer gewesen war. Falls ja, dann brauchte er sich jetzt keine Sorgen machen. Falls nein, dann würde man vermutlich wieder kommen und Mitchell war nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass die übernatürlichen Gestalten von einer verschlossenen Holztür aufgehalten werden konnte. Das gelang vielleicht noch bei Vampiren, denen man den Eintritt ja erlauben musste, damit sie unverletzt über die Schwelle treten konnten, aber weder Geister noch Werwölfe hatten wirklich ein Problem mit Türschwellen. Und mehr kannte Mitchell nicht. Herrick anscheinend auch nicht.

„Argh!“ Wieder fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Er war es nicht mehr gewohnt, auf der anderen Seite der metaphorischen Nahrungskette zu stehen. Für gewöhnlich war er der Jäger. Er machte seine Beute nervös. Er spielte mit ihr, solange es ihm zusagte und der Unterhaltung diente. Er war die unbekannte Variable in der Gleichung. Nicht umgekehrt.

„Du machst nur Probleme!“, gab er den Ball dann an Anders weiter, der immer noch reglos im Bett lag.  
„Warum kann dein Leben nicht noch gleich unauffällig und langweilig sein wie vor einem halben Jahr?“  
Er war wieder näher an das Bett getreten, wie von einer unsichtbaren Schnur gezogen. Er hatte den Mann mehrere Wochen lang beobachtet und verfolgt. Erst ungesehen, dann weitaus offener. Anders mochte glauben, dass er wusste, wie lange Mitchell ihm gefolgt war, aber das war nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Er hatte Anders mit unzähligen Frauen gesehen und jede davon war nur einmal am Arm des Blondschopfs aufgetaucht. Der Kiwi schien kein Problem zu finden, sich Anhang zu beschaffen und diesen dann auch wieder loszuwerden. Ein Talent an sich, aber keines, das die Vampire irgendwie voranbringen würde.

„Weißt du was, du wirkst wie ein Spieler. Also werden wir spielen. Und ich mache die Regeln.“  
Mitchell musste seinen Plan überdenken. Und egal, wie viel Anders schlussendlich von den Geschehnissen in der Gasse mitbekommen hatte, Mitchell würde eine Menge erklären müssen und nicht können. Es gab keine logische Erklärung für das alles. Er konnte keine liefern. Also würde er gleich darauf verzichten und das Spielfeld einweihen.

Mit dieser Entscheidung zufrieden trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück. Jetzt würde er warten, bis Anders aufwachte und dann würde er ihm auf den Zahn fühlen. Er würde binnen kürzester Zeit herausbekommen, was es mit diesem Mann auf sich hatte. Und er würde sich nicht von dem süßen Duft des Blutes ablenken lassen. Er war ein über 120 Jahre alter Vampir und die Zeit, da er wild und ungezähmt gewesen war, war schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten vorbei. Zwar übte Blut weiterhin einen auf Dauer nicht zu unterdrückenden Durst aus, aber er hatte es unter Kontrolle, konnte sich beherrschen. Warum gelang es ihm dann plötzlich nicht mehr? Warum wollte er den Mann am liebsten anfallen und ihn leertrinken, bis nur mehr eine ausgetrocknete, leere Hülle übrig blieb, weil jedes Tröpfchen Blut seinen Körper verlassen hatte? Mitchell grollte, unzufrieden mit sich selbst. Wenn das alles hier vorbei war, dann würde das Blut ihm gehören, das nahm er sich vor. Er würde auf das Zusammenziehen seines Magens und das Brennen in seiner Kehle hören und sich an dem Mann satttrinken.

~~*~~

Zwei Stunden später:

Mitchell fluchte, während er durch die Dunkelheit Aucklands eilte, dabei direkt Anders‘ Wohnung ansteuerte. Wie zum Teufel war dem Neuseeländer die Flucht gelungen? Vor allem ohne dass Mitchell sich daran erinnern konnte, obwohl er weder bewusstlos gewesen war, noch geschlafen hatte? Er hatte gewartet…

_… Erst war es nur ein leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Flattern der Lider gewesen, das darauf hingedeutet hatte, dass der Mann endlich aufwachte. Dann hatten sich besagte Lider gehoben und den Blick auf ungewöhnlich blaue, aber verschleierte Augen freigegeben. Kurz fragte sich Mitchell, wie diese Augen wohl wirken mochte, wenn sie klar und durchdringend auf einen gerichtet waren. Mit einem Kopfschütteln verdrängte er den Gedanken, wartete viel mehr, bis er bemerkt wurde. Meist dauerte es nicht. Die oft unterdrückte, instinktive Seite der Menschen sagte ihnen immer noch, wann Gefahr drohte – oder wenn sie, wie in Anders Fall, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gelehnt saß und wartete._   
_Es brauchte auch wirklich nicht lange und der Kopf drehte sich halb, Mitchell bemerkt und die Situation zu erfassen versucht. Wortlos wartete Mitchell ab. Er sah, wie sich die Stirn runzelte, Anders abzuschätzen versuchte, was hier los war. Langsam hatte sich dieser dann aufgesetzt, an sich heruntergesehen. Mitchell glaubte, dass er sich an die Frau erinnerte, aber sicher war er sich nicht._

_Anders hatte eine Hand gehoben und war durch das dichte, blonde Haar gefahren. Man musste ihm fast zugutehalten, dass er nicht gleich anfing, hektisch und hysterisch zu erfragen, warum er hier war und was geschehen war. Die erwartete Panik war ausgeblieben, stattdessen hatte sich der Blondschopf irgendwann ein wenig mehr aufgerichtet._   
_„Du ist ja ganz scharf auf das Gespräch…“, hatte er dann festgestellt. Der spöttische Tonfall hatte alle anderen Emotionen überdeckt, die eventuell noch darin enthalten hätten sein können. Mitchell hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, sich dann doch auch aufgerichtet. Der Kerl hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, was Sache war, dann würde man sich jetzt eben darum kümmern, ihm dieses Verständnis näher zu bringen._

_Mit langsamen Schritte war der Vampir näher gekommen, hatte sich seiner Beute angenähert. Er hatte gesehen, wie Anders aufgrund der fehlenden verbalen Reaktion die Augen zusammengekniffen und sich in Folge auch angespannt hatte. Ein leises, selbstsicheres Lächeln hatte an Mitchells Mundwinkeln gezupft, aber er hatte es unterdrückt. Dann, genau in dem Moment, als der Mensch erneut den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen – ohne Zweifel wieder etwas, was er für witzig hielt – hatte Mitchell ihn erreicht, am Nacken gepackt und mit genügend Kraft gegen die nächste Wand gedonnert, dass er sicher sein hatte können, dass seinem Opfer im ersten Moment der Atem fehlte, um überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen. Tatsächlich hatte er gespürt, wie Anders hektisch geschluckt hatte. Die durchaus attraktiven blauen Augen waren fast gänzlich von den schwarzen Pupillen eingenommen gewesen und der Geruch von Angst hatte sich ausgebreitet. Das Gefühl der Überlegenheit hatte Mitchell nun doch grinsen lassen. Es war ein grausames Grinsen gewesen, das Schmerzen und Hoffnungslosigkeit versprochen hatte._   
_„Du, Anders Johnson, wirst mir jetzt sagen, wer oder was du bist und was genau dich so besonders macht!“, hatte er dann gedroht, die Stimme knurrend und zischend. Der blonde Mann hatte sich noch mehr angespannt, hatte sich sonst nicht gerührt, war wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt gewesen. Dann hatte er geschluckt und Mitchell hatte den Griff gelockert, um ihn sprechen zu lassen. Die ersten Worte waren über Anders‘ Lippen gekommen und Mitchell hatte sich noch kurzzeitig gewundert, wie wenig der Angst, die man ihm ansah, darin zu hören war._

Als nächstes war er allein im Zimmer gewesen und die Uhr hatte ihm verraten, dass das schon geraume Zeit der Fall sein konnte. Eiligst hatte er sich auf die Suche gemacht, sein Versteck nachlässigerweise beinahe schon überstürzt verlassen.

Nun eilte er durch die schlafenden Straßen Aucklands. Man konnte die Stadt nicht mit Großstädten wie London vergleichen, in denen selbst in den Randbezirken kaum Ruhe einkehrte. Hier in Auckland waren zu dieser Uhrzeit wirklich nur mehr wenige Passanten auf den Straßen unterwegs, die meisten waren aber so betrunken oder mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie Mitchell kaum Beachtung schenkten. Dennoch wagte er es nicht, seine Vampirfähigkeiten völlig einzusetzen und begnügte sich mit einer für Menschen glaubwürdigen Geschwindigkeit. Immer wieder sah er nach links und rechts, versuchte den blonden Haarschopf ausfindig zu machen, der doch auffällig genug war, um gesehen zu werden. Während der fruchtlosen Suchen fragte er sich immer wieder, was passiert war. Alles war gut gelaufen, er hatte die Angst in Anders Augen sehen und sie riechen können. Er hatte bereits den Anfang einer Antwort bekommen. Es war nicht so, dass er ohnmächtig geworden wäre oder das Bewusstsein verloren hätte. Viel mehr erschien es ihm so, als hätte man ihm für eine Stunde die Stromzufuhr gekappt. Als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben – was bei aller Offenheit gegenüber Übernatürlichem dann doch Humbug war.

Nur mehr wenige Querstraßen trennten ihn von Anders‘ Wohnung und die Hoffnung, den Mensch noch davor abpassen zu können, schwand. Zwar wusste er nicht, ob Anders wirklich direkt in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt waren, aber Menschen neigten dazu, sich dort zu verstecken, wo sie sich sicher fühlten – und das war nun einmal in fast allen Fällen die eigene Wohnung. Leider war der Gedanke gerade im Umgang mit Vampiren nicht so verkehrt, da zwar die dünne Schicht Holz die untoten Wesen nicht draußen zu halten vermochte, ihre Unfähigkeit, ein Heim ohne Erlaubnis zu betreten allerdings schon. Und Mitchell bezweifelte dann doch ganz stark, dass Anders ihm diese Erlaubnis geben würde. Selbst, wenn er sehr höflich und zurückhaltend an die Tür klopfen würde, war dieser Zug vermutlich schon angefahren.

Er konnte das Gebäude schon von weitem sehen, wurde dann langsamer. Noch auffälliger als er ohnehin schon war, war er wohl nur, wenn er auf das Haus zueilte und dann direkt davor abbremste, um es zu begutachten. Die meisten Fenster lagen dunkel vor ihm. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Anders würde vermutlich nicht nach Hause rennen und sich direkt ins Bett legen. Nicht nachdem, was er erlebt hatte. Bedeutete das, dass er nicht Zuhause war? Bedeutete das, dass er sich woanders hin zurückgezogen hatte?  
Mitchell fluchte innerlich, bremste dann abrupt ab, als er ein paar weitere Gestalten vor dem Haus ausmachen konnte. Keiner davon, schien dort zu wohnen. Nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie sie sich in den Schatten der Gassen und geparkten Autos zu versteckten versuchten. Nein, er kannte die Art von Herumtreibern, gehörte er doch selbst dazu. Sie warteten auf jemanden. Nun, jemand war gekommen und dieser jemand würde sie gehörig aufmischen.

Es war sein Instinkt, der ihn im letzten Moment rettete. Gerade noch hatte er aus den Schatten, die er selbst gewählt hatte, um sich zu verstecken heraustreten und sich den Kerlen zeigen, da hatte er eine minimal Bewegung gehört, gesehen oder gespürt, so genau konnte er das nicht mehr sagen. Er war beiseite gesprungen, so gerade noch dem Holzpflock entgangen, der sich von hinten durch seine Rippen direkt in sein Herz gebohrt hätte.


End file.
